


Dirty

by Mascot



Series: The Room of Doom [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent Play, Consistent with Law if not Spirit of Canon, F/M, Masturbation, Mind Games, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mascot/pseuds/Mascot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evening of the Weasley Twins' dramatic departure from Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge needs to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

I had long ago learned not to use that mirror. I believe in looking just so, of course. Mother always told me to. I rarely pass a mirror without checking to make sure everything is in order. But I don’t stop at that mirror, that one dirty, dirty mirror.

Today as my perfect pink heels click, click, click down the hall of the castle, I speed up as I pass the room where that mirror is. That mirror has dirty things in it. I’m doing dirty things in that mirror. Bad men are doing dirty things to me.

I should get rid of that mirror. The horrible Weasley children probably made that mirror just to torment me. I got rid of them today, didn’t I? Well, I can admit to myself that they really got rid of themselves. But now they are out and I am in and they well never have a degree so they will never go anywhere in this world. That’s what my mother always said.

Soon Hogwarts will be a perfect place where all the good students can learn and be happy and become useful members of society. There shouldn’t be a dirty mirror in the castle that the children could find. I must get rid of it. I am in charge.

But tonight, I must rest.

Today those horrid Weasley children flew away and broke my beautiful windows. They knew that Hogwarts castle is my big pretty house now and they broke my windows. Those nasty children. I hope they end up in the streets, begging for money. I will walk by in my pretty pink shoes and give them nothing for they are deserving what they get.

Click click. Down the hall. I hope my shoes aren’t getting dirty. Everything’s always dirty in this castle. But I will clean it. I will clean it all and make it sparkle fresh and shiny.

Just not tonight.

They call this the Prowler’s passage. I will change the name. Poppy Passage? Purple Passage?

Perfect Passage.

I shall make a mental note to issue a decree. However maybe I should not. Maybe I should not draw attention to this little passage beneath the castle where professors go. Where there is that little room where they do their dirty dirty things. The room that we call “the Room of Doom” to keep students away.

Very silly. The curious students must always be trying to break in, and the good students wouldn’t think of going where they aren’t supposed to. Soon, all of the bad students will be gone anyway and we will have only students who wouldn’t think of going into a room before they were instructed. Then we can call it the “room of Dahlias.” I will fix everything. I must. It’s my job.

I reach the room and rap quickly on the door. Severus opens it for me and I slip in. I blink a bit and let my eyes adjust to the light. Severus always keeps things so dim.

“You required me, Headmaster?” He says.

“I need you to perform your usual services.”

“The scheduling charm says that you have reserved this room for a two hour assignation. That’s twice our usual time together.”

I look into his eyes, deeply, making my own eyes bigger. I will tiny tears to appear at the edge of my eyes. “I need it so terribly much. It has been an awful day, Severus.”

“The Weasley twins?”

“How will they ever get a proper magical education now?” I stutter girlishly, sadly. Men love sad and girlish. But Severus seems unmoved.

I look past him into the Room of Doom. Of course, any Professor using it may decorate as he or she wishes, though that tentacled plant of Sprout’s remains in the corner. Severus has it dark and gloomy, a dimly lit green silk duvet on a four-poster bed. Candles everywhere.

I wave my wand and pretty pink stained glass lamps come down out of the ceiling. White kittens start frolicking across the duvet. Posters of pretty girls in long dresses roll down from the walls. It looks prettier. Severus has ignored the dust in the dirty, dirty room but it all flies into a ball and tosses itself in the trash. I have to fix everything in my big happy castle.

Without even looking at my work, Severus flicks his wand behind his left ear and the room goes back the way it was before. For a moment, I worry that he will put the dust back to spite me, but he doesn’t. He seems to enjoy making my kittens disappear. He always does.

He extends his hand and I take it, leaning back. It is a modified unbreakable vow, but it is the best we can do for just the two of us and no one must ever, ever know what we do in the Room of Doom.

I raise my wand and flick it and a pink feather boa of light twines around our clasped hands.

“You will keep the secret of what we do here and never tell a soul”

“I will” Severus murmurs.

“You will confine my actions to this room and to the two hours I will be under your control.”

“I will” Severus murmurs.

“You will leave me physically unharmed,”

“I will.”

The pink boa glows brighter, then is gone. I have one second to hope, as I always do, that our modified vow is strong enough.

Then Severus flicks his wand at me and says “Imperio” and I sink into a deep, foggy water of calm. I feel my cheeks relax and a warm. Everything is warm. And pretty. So pretty.

Severus says, “take off your clothes, Bitch” and the words float up to me like he’s saying them under water. Normally my jacket would need to be neatly hung up, but I just let it slide off me. It’s wrong for it to be on the floor, but I can’t be bothered to pick it up, not when the world is so slow and dreamy and good.

I slide out of my skirt. I should be cold in my frilly white panties but the world is warm and pretty and why would I be cold if Severus doesn’t think I’m cold? If I were cold, Severus would tell me.

“You like taking your clothes off for me. It turns you on,” he mutters.

He’s so right. As I unbutton my blouse and with every button I’m getting hotter. My nipples are hard.

“You’re in control,” I say, and it feels so good to say it. So good to not be in charge.

“I’m in control,” he says, and I shiver. “Your only job here is to get fucked.”

My only job. I’m Severus Snape’s little toy. “I love to get fucked,” I say. He’s hard now. Severus loves it when I say dirty words because he knows I would never do it if he weren’t in charge.

“I’m your plaything,” I purr.

“Yes, you are. You like it when I play with your mind.”

“Yes, I do!” My pussy squeezes.

“Sit on the bed and touch yourself,” Severus says. “I know how hot it makes you when I look inside your mind.”

“So hot,” I say. His green silk sheets are cool underneath my bottom. It feels so good to touch myself. I would never be able to do anything so dirty if I weren’t in his control. But I’m helpless. Under the imperious curse, my only choice is to sit on the bed and get myself off in front of Severus while he looks in my eyes.

My pussy is wet. It has been wet ever since I sent Severus the note making this appointment. I’ve been running the school and doing all the important things I do, but all I’ve really wanted is to be here, to be Severus’ plaything, to be anybody’s plaything, so I can be a dirty girl without it being my fault.

Not my fault, not my fault at all that I’m rubbing myself and playing with my own nipples. None of it. I should be running my castle and helping the children, but I’m not, I’m down in the basement playing with myself like a cheap whore and it’s not my fault.

Severus is looking inside my mind. I can feel him there. He can see how hot I am, how delightfully helpless I am to his penetration.

“You trust me. You find it erotic when I violate your deepest secrets.” Severus says, and he’s right. I love that he’s in control and he’s pushing into parts of me that he’s not supposed to be touching. For a second I wonder if he should be going into those deep recesses…

“Cum for me, Dolores,” Severus says and I am, shaking with orgasm as Severus massages my mind, listening to conversations I’ve had with the ministry and with the Malfoys and…it all feels so good.

“It is very naughty of you to let me play inside your mind, Dolores,” he says.

“I know, and I like being naughty…”

“I know you do!” Severus says. “But what if you were to remember how naughty you’ve been! You might feel guilty.”

“Don’t want to feel guilty,” I pout. “Want to feel good.”

“Then you’d better forget. Just don’t think about me going inside. Won’t that be better?”

“Yes.”

“Think about all the dirty things I made you do.”

“So dirty….”  
I’m touching myself again. I can’t help it. I get so hot when he forcers me to be bad. My little pussy is quavering with need.

“Like a cheap nasty whore.”  
At last Severus has pulled out his dick. He gives it a few strokes. It is so big and so hard. He will probably make me do all sorts of things to it.  
I can’t wait.

“So dirty…” I moan.

“Come over here and suck my dick, Headmaster.” Snape commands.

And I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Note on the Room of Doom: In the the movie version of Prisoner of Azkhaban, which is my favorite, there is a room on the Marauder's Map labeled "Room of Doom." There is no canon reference to it, all we know about it is that it is off the Prowler's Passage, which is where Harry goes looking for Peter Pettigrew when he show's up on the Marauder's Map. It is implied to be on the basement level of Hogwarts. I imagine that the Room of Doom is a sort of room of requirements where Hogwarts faculty can sneak off to tryst with one another. No, I don't know what the reservation system is, though this story implies that there is one. Anyway, I like writing fic about the Hogwarts faculty, I'm going to call this first in the "Room of Doom" series and write some more fic that take place there.


End file.
